


Trying Something New

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake with a dick, F/F, Strap-On, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Blake convinces her girlfriend to try something a bit different from their usual activities in the bedroom.





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So been a while, but hey got another commission. More bugs cause that's what people pay for. Blake has a dick. Plot twist: She gets a strap-on up the butt.

"So uh, are you really sure about this?" Ruby asks as she sits on Blake's bed. "You really want to uh, do that?"

"If you don't want to then we don't have to." Blake says as she sits beside her, "But yes if you're up for it I'd like to try it."

"Well I guess we did already by it, so might as well. Just didn't think you'd wanna ever do that. I mean, it's butt stuff and all."

Blake chuckles a bit. "You're not the only one who likes being on the receiving end." She says. "It won't be my first time either, though it will be the first time somebody else has done it for me."

"Wait, you mean those toys have been..."

"Yes Ruby, a few of them at least."

"Oh... Thought you bought those to use on other people." She blushes a bit.

"They're good for that too." She puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Really if you don't want to that's fine."

"No, I'll do it." Ruby says, "I just like, gotta get ready. You know I'm not as good at being all... pushy."

"Well pushing is required here, mostly with your hips."

Ruby lets out a snort of laughter there. "You get that one from Yang?"

"Not specifically but she did say something similar once." She says with a smile.

"Right. Okay. I'll uh, put it on." Ruby says and stands up, walking over to a desk and picking up a box.

"Do you need any help?"

"No there's instructions. I think I can manage." She says, "I'll uh, change in the bathroom. Probably not as sexy of a sight if you see me struggling with belts and stuff."

"If you want. Whatever makes you more comfortable."

"Yeah, right, I'll see you in a minute." Ruby says and takes the box, heading into the bathroom.

Blake watches her go in and then stretches a bit before standing up and beginning to strip as well. She took her time, folding her clothes and setting them aside, figuring she had plenty of time. Once stripped down to her panties she moved back to the bed, lying down and then reaching to her crotch and rubbing herself a little. She was soon hard, the head of her shaft sticking out from the top of her panties as she lay back on the bed.

"Okay, I'm coming out." Ruby says through the door, then quickly adds, "And no jokes about 'coming out' cause I'm dating a girl."

"Of course." Blake says as she poses herself a bit.

A moment later Ruby walks out, now completely naked except for the fake red shaft sticking out from her body and the straps around it. She spots Blake on the bed and stops. "Wow." She says.

"Right back at you." Blake props herself on her elbows. "It suits you."

"Does it?" She asks and looks down and then turns a bit to give a profile view. "I mean it's kinda weird to me. Also with the other side I can like... feel it."

"I assume you'll be glad for that once we get started."

"Yeah I mean, that's probably true. I just gotta get used to it." She says. Reaching over she grabs a bottle from the desk as she heads over towards the bed and tosses it beside Blake. Climbing on she crawls over Blake and kisses her lips softly, feeling her return it before pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

"You ready?" Blake asks, reaching up a hand to stroke her cheek.

"Almost." Ruby says. "Are you?"

"Yes Ruby, I've prepared. I'm plenty ready."

"Okay, that's good. Let's just start slow though."

"I certainly don't mind that." Blake smiles up at her. "Take your time."

"Right." Ruby nods and then kisses her again softly. Trailing down then she moves to her neck, kissing it and sucking on it a little causing Blake to hum in pleasure. She moved one hand up to Blake's breast, beginning to massage her chest. She rubbed her thumb over her nipple as she trailed her kisses down to the other breast, beginning to suck on it. She hears Blake let out a moan and continues for a moment before switching over, sucking on the other one just like she had the first.

"Ohh Ruby." Blake lets out and presses her chest up a bit towards her touch.

"That's my name." She says and chuckles before moving down a bit more, trailing kisses over Blake's abs in a path she'd gone down numerous times before. Eventually she reaches the hem of Blake's panties with the head of her shaft sticking out from it and places a kiss on that as she reaches to the sides and hooks her fingers into them before pulling. As she did Blake rose up a bit to make it easier so she could take them off and toss them aside, leaving her now completely naked. She grins a bit and looks up at her as she leans down to Blake's shaft, taking it in one hand and stroking it as she places kisses starting at the base and moving up. "Looks like someone is ready."

"Very." Blake says, "Didn't expect this part though. Thought you were supposed to be taking charge."

"How many times have you tasted me while you were 'taking charge' though?" She asks back and gives a long lick up it, tasting some precum that came from the tip.

"Ohhh..." Blake groans, "Fair point. Just not too much. That's not how I want to finish. At least this time."

"I know. I'm just enjoying the moment." Ruby says and presses her tongue to the base of it before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it a bit as she begins to slowly move her head up and down. She lets out a soft moan that vibrates around her shaft and hears Blake let out an even louder one to match it. She continues for a moment but pulls off fairly soon and licks up it once more before pulling back.

"Ugghhh." Blake groans, "I changed my mind I want more of that." She says as her chest rises and falls with heavy breathing.

Ruby chuckles a bit. "I mean, that'd be fun, but that's not what we're here for right now." She moves to sitting up on her knees. "Hand me that." She points at the bottle beside her. It's an easy catch as Blake tosses it to her and she pops the top on it, pouring some into her left hand and then reaching down and rubbing it on the shaft. "Okay now I should probably do this first..." She sets the bottle aside again and reaches down, past Blake's shaft, and presses a finger to her back door. "You okay?"

"Yes I'm ready, Ruby." Blake says and takes a deep breath, letting it out as she relaxes a bit.

"Good, hope I am." Ruby says as she begins to push her finger in slowly. She works it back and forth, easing a bit more into Blake each time until her whole finger is finally within her.

"Another." Blake says and Ruby simply nods, adding in a second finger to her movements that earns a groan from her.

"You seem to be uh, enjoying yourself." Ruby says.

"That's because I am."

"It's a little weird. I'm usually not the one doing this part, and especially not, you know, here."

"Well if you'd like I could do it there for you once." Blake chuckles and moves her hips a bit. "A little faster."

"Wait you mean..." Ruby blushes a bit. "I uh... well maybe, we'll see." She begins moving her fingers a bit faster then.

"It's, ahh, almost funny. You're blushing and cute while wearing a strap-on with, oh, with your fingers in me."

"I can't help it, I'm embarrassed. I've never done this before." Ruby says and spreads her fingers just a bit in her as she keeps moving them.

"I know, I just, ahh, found it fascinating."

"You uh, really are liking this huh?" Ruby looks at Blake's hard shaft as a bit of precum runs down it.

"I told that, ahh, that I had done this before myself. I knew I would enjoy it."

"Right. Okay are you ready for the uh, the rest?" She asks and pulls her fingers back, wiping them on the bed.

"I am." Blake smiles at her. "Very ready."

"Alright." Ruby moves forward and lifts up Blake's legs against her shoulders as she positions the tip of the strap-on against her. "I'll start slow." She begins to push in with her hips at a slow and easy pace, applying pressure until it finally entered into her, earning a groan from Blake as she bit her lip.

"That's good. Keep going." She says.

Ruby takes a deep breath and continues pushing forward with her hips. The lubricant was certainly helping as it pushed in fairly easily, slowly sliding inside of her. Eventually it runs out as her hips press against Blake's ass, the toy now fully inside of her. "How are you? Is it alright?"

"It's great." Blake says and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Very deep. You can start moving again now."

"Right." Ruby says. "Just let me..." She reaches down and grabs the bottle of lubricant and holds it down between them. As she begins to pull out she slowly lets it drizzle onto the shaft, providing it with a bit more, just in case. She can hear Blake let out a soft moan as she does.

Once just the tip of it is left inside of her she tosses the bottle aside again and begins to push back in, a little faster now. Hearing Blake and how much she seemed to be enjoying herself certainly helped alleviate her worries and nervousness, not completely but it did help. She pushed in until it was once again all the way in her and then began to set a rather slow but steady pace, back and forth.

Blake's breathing settled into a similar pace, still rather slow but a bit deeper than usual as she massaged her own chest with her hands. "That's good, Ruby. Just like that." She encourages her. "Roll your hips, don't just push back and forth."

"Yeah, gotcha." Ruby says and begins to do so, moving her hips in a more fluid motion, and picking up the pace just a bit as she did. "Like this?"

"Ohh, just like that." Blake says. "Now uh, a little faster."

"You sure thats-"

"Ruby," Blake interrupts, "Fuck me. Please. I know you're trying to be gentle and nice, and I appreciate that, but you don't have to ask if it's okay every time."

"Right. Okay. Sorry. Just new to this." She takes a deep breath and lets it out as she focuses. "Alright here I go." She begins to move her hips again, a bit faster this time, still holding onto Blake's legs for leverage as she rolls her hips.

"Yes, better." Blake says, "Can you, ah, can you believe that you're fucking someone in the ass? How dirty has your life gotten?"

"Only because of you." Ruby thrusts a bit harder. "It wasn't my idea."

"Yet you're still, ohh, still doing it. Wearing a strap-on and shoving it in. You've gotten to be such a dirty girl."

"You're the one who... wanted it... up your butt." She grunts out as she continues to roll her hips, her own breathing getting a bit heavier.

"Is that other side, ohhhh, starting to get to you?" Blake moans a bit and moves her hips a bit as well, pushing back against Ruby's movements.

"It uh, it does help." She says, "I can feel it every time I move. It's not as good as you, but its something."

"That was the, ahh, the plan. Oh god Ruby can you go harder?" She almost begs. "

"Like this?" Ruby asks and picks up the pace, putting more force and speed into her hips.

"Yes, just like that!" She moans out and arches her back a bit.

Ruby keeps going for a bit before she adjusts her position, learning in a bit and pushing Blake's legs back to change her angle as she kept rolling her hips.

"Oh gods Ruby yes!" Blake gasps out. "Yes, fuck my ass, Ruby. Just like that." She reaches her hands up behind her head, grabbing the pillow with one and the headboard with the other for something to hold onto. "Keep going, give it to me, really let me, ahh, let me have it."

"You really... need to... talk like that?" Ruby asks through heavy breathing as she thrusts into her again and again.

"I thought you, oh fuck, liked my, ahhh... dirty talk." She says and arches her back a bit.

"I do it's just different this time." She grunts a bit. "Usually I'm... on bottom."

"Keep doing, ahh, this good and, fuck, you can be next. Oh god." She gasps out the last bit and moans out loudly as she grips her pillow and pulls at the headboard. Her hard shaft was leaking precum onto her stomach and she knew she was beginning to get close.

"I was... going to... anyway." Ruby says, her face red as she even picks up the pace again.

"Oh gahhh, I... Rube..." She stutters out, squirming a bit and rolling her hips as best she can to meet Ruby's thrusts, though not at nearly the same pace.

Ruby recognizes when she's getting close and actually slows down just a little, but puts more force into it. Not trying to tease but drawing it out a bit. Blake had done that plenty of times to her and now she got the chance to return it, keeping her just at the edge for a bit. That was the intent at least, and while she managed to do it for a moment, she wasn't the most experienced in this area and after a few rather quick thrusts it was over.

"Oh fuck!" Blake lets out and raises her hips a bit as best she can as she is pushed over the edge. She grips the headboard tightly as her cock twitches, shooting its load onto her chest and abs without either of them even touching it.

Ruby keeps thrusting into her for a moment, and then begins to slow down, still going but easing up as she does. As Blake's breathing begins to settle she slows to a stop and holds there, catching her breath herself. "Wow that... really works the core huh?"

Blake laughs a bit at that. "That it does." She says and smiles up at her. "You can uh, pull out now. Slowly."

"Yeah, right. Ruby nods and slowly pulls her hips back. She slides out of Blake and moves back a bit, setting her legs down so she can lie on the bed properly. Then she reaches down and undoes the straps before pulling the other, much smaller, end out of herself as well. She hadn't managed to get off from it, but it had certainly made it more enjoyable. Setting it aside she takes a deep breath and lets it out, then looks Blake over. "Heh, you made a mess." She says, "Usually I'm the one who gets that on me."

"Yeah, guess I did." Blake says and props herself up on her elbows a bit. "You know, if you were really going to be good, you'd clean that up." She smirks.

"Clean it... up..." Ruby says and looks at Blake, then down her, then back up. She licks her lips quickly for a second. "You mean uh..."

"What do you think?"

"I think you're really cocky for someone who just got pounded in the butt."

"So you're not going to help me?" Blake asks, "Well I guess I should just get cleaned up so we can go to slee-"

"Wait!" Ruby interrupts her. "I uh, didn't say that." She says and Blake grins a bit as she settles back. Moving to her hands and knees she begins to crawl forward, moving over Blake, all the way up, and gives her a kiss. Soft but still heated she holds it for a moment before trailing it down then, kissing her neck, and then her chest.

Soon she makes it to the first spots of cum that had shot onto Blake's chest. Taking a deep breath through her nose she can smell it and, perhaps because she was already aroused, it made her mouth water a bit. Leaning in she sticks her tongue out and licks it up off of her. She continues down then, licking over Blake's skin, cleaning every bit of her cum off of her chest and abs. With each lick her breathing grew a little heavier and her face a bit more flush.

"Good girl. Keep going. You like it don't you?" Blake asks.

"Y-yes." Ruby says and licks again, now almost down to Blake's once again hardened shaft. She licks over it as well, taking it in her hand as she ran her tongue over it, cleaning her off.

"Very good." Blake says. "Now, get back up her and lay beside me." She pats the bed.

Ruby smiles a bit and crawls up, flopping down beside her. "Like this?" She asks as she lays on her back, looking over at her.

Blake leans in and kisses her lips for a moment. "Just like that." She says and kisses down to her neck. Her hand reaches over and begins to grope her breast, earning a moan from her as she does. "You did very well." She whispers right into her ear. "You deserve a reward."

"Ohh yes please!" Ruby squirms a bit, biting her lip.

"In a minute." Blake says, "I still need some time to recover after that." She begins to trail her hand down Ruby's stomach. "Let's just keep you ready until then."

"Yeah, sounds goo-" She's interrupted as Blake kisses her again, relaxing into it. It was going to be a very long night, but she could tell it was going to also be a very, very good one.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is that. Hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like a fic of your own, commission me on tumblr or FF.net by the same name. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. Have a nice day!


End file.
